1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to shells for electrical devices, and especially to a shell capable of holding an electrical device on an external supporter and changing an orientation of the electrical device relative to the external supporter.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld electrical devices are widely used. Some handheld devices, such as certain mobile phones, are not only used for calling and messaging, but also for playing movies and videos. However, it may not be very convenient for a user to hold the handheld device in their hand while watching a movie.
Therefore, a means to overcome the above-described shortcoming is desired.